Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light receiving apparatus, and a method of fabricating a light receiving apparatus. This application claims the benefit of priority from Japanese Patent Application No. 2015-156229 filed on Aug. 6, 2015, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Related Background Art
Non-Patent Document (M. Walther et al., Journal of Crystal Growth 278 (2005) 156-161, “Growth of InAs/GaSb short-period super-lattices for high resolution mid-wavelength infrared focal plane array detectors”) discloses a two-dimensional sensor array which includes a light receiving layer having an InAs/GaSb superlattice of the cut-off wavelength 5 micrometers.